The way life is
by Sydney Games
Summary: At a meeting on the pier Sydney gets her hands on Vaughns diary. *Last Chapter up*
1. The way life is

Disclaimer: I just don't own it.  
  
To the average person who may have been passing by at the time (but then again who goes for a walk at 3am) You would have seen two people standing together on the pier, If you were closer you would have realised that one was male and the other female, if you got even closer you would see the adoration and sorrow in the mans eyes and the pain in the woman's get a little closer you may have heard the conversation between them but then again no one ever listened so no one ever knew..  
  
***** Sydney Bristow was cold. Sure she was who asked Vaughn to stop sleeping and come to comfort her because once again she was having a hard time but still at 3am she couldn't help but notice how cold the weather was. Tears rolled down her face but she made not even the slightest effort to wipe them away in fact it was almost as if she didn't realised she was crying.  
  
"When will it stop?" The man she was talking to thought about the question, the green eyes that made her weak in the knees were full of concern.  
  
"I don't know," He said simply he reached down and brushed the tears away from her face. "I just don't know,"  
  
"This is not what I wanted in life, I have learnt things I didn't ever want to know I would rather think that my mother was dead saint, I would rather not look at Arvin Sloane's face everyday and have to plaster on a smile, the only good thing about this is that I found myself someone who I can talk to about anything, but there is almost enough bad to cancel that out and the connection our parents have." She trailed off into a new batch of tears.  
  
"Don't cry Syd, your mascara will run," a lame attempt at a joke and he knew it.  
  
"Nope," she said with a crooked smile " I learnt from last time, it's waterproof."  
  
He smiled at that then noticed the shivering.  
  
"You look cold,"  
  
"I'm FREEZING"  
  
"Here take my Jacket," he handed her the garment pretended that he didn't feel the ice cold wind that was blowing He felt as if he had taken his shirt off as well.  
  
"I better go," he said with regret evident in his voice.  
  
"I might stand here for awhile," she said not ready to face her friends again just yet.  
  
"I'll call you," he said like any friend would say to another but both knew what he meant.  
  
He turned and walked back his car and she watched his back until he disappeared into the front seat of his car. Then she turned back to the sea. ***** If you had been on the pier that night you may have seen the young woman shove her hands in the jacket pockets, you may have seen the look of surprise as she came across a leather book and if you had edged closer you may have read the neat cursive on the pages.  
  
I always told my father that keeping a Diary was for girls. That was my six-year-old logic but now after this year, when Sydney has been through stuff that with my old idea 'only boys should go through' I don't know what is for girls and what is for boys anymore. Only a couple of Highly placed agents know about my old status as a field agent and about the missions that changed it all that made me become a desk jockey. Eric Weiss is one of the lower placed agents that knows, he knows how the tattoo on my chest got there. It hurts him as much as me to talk about it so we never do.  
  
I used to live in those past moments but I learnt something. The past is over; there is nothing that you can do to change it, so I look into the future. The future is where I will look Sydney Bristow in the eye, give her a hug and tell her Sd-6 is gone with the whole world watching, it is in the future that I will have a little boy or girl who looks just like me. It is in the future that I will finally avenge my father's death, when I will finally be able to look my mother in the eye and say that her husband killer has been brought to justice. I live for the future and I appreciate each moment for what it is because each moment leads me further into the future. That is just what life is.  
  
Sydney Bristow tucked the small leather book into Vaughn's jacket pocket, turned around and made her way back to her car.  
  
******** 


	2. The Australian

Authors note: Vaughn will never actually say how he feels fully about Sydney, Why? you may ask well it makes my job more fun!!!  
  
******* Sydney arrived home at around 4am and crawl into bed fully clothed. She reached into the pocket of Vaughn's coat and pulled out the book again; flipping to the page she left off at she was about to continue reading when she suddenly shut it with so much force that it echoed around the quiet house. No she couldn't do this it was private as much as she wanted to know more about him she couldn't invade his privacy- no true friend would.  
  
"I'll turn on the radio that will take my mind of it all," she pronounced as if she had to say it out loud for her to do it. She turned on the small clock radio.  
  
"Thinking about you baby all the time  
  
Gotta get back to what I feel inside  
  
24/7 you are on my mind  
  
I'm crazy about your smile  
  
Wonder if you know that you make me weak  
  
There's something about the way you look at me  
  
My body is shaking and I can't break free  
  
I'm crazy about your smile"  
  
Okay wow that reminded her about someone who would not be mentioned but she did lean over and pick up the small book, She was spy and all the information she craved was within her grasp;  
  
Her Name is Lucy Stephenson. Her mother and Father were Andrew and Kerry and she had two younger siblings. One was just 1 year old.  
  
It was 1994 -1995 I can't remember the exact year but the date is always there 27th of November, it was my birthday. I had to have been around maybe a little younger then Sydney is now. I was rising in ranks and I was on a new mission almost every week. On my birthday I was called in, Jack Bristow was there with Devlin and an extremely short six-year-old brunette. But I had no time for this, it was my birthday, I failed to notice how pissed of Devlin was, I suppose I may have been a bit tipsy.  
  
"Agent Vaughn meet Lucy Stephenson," I bent down to the little girl  
  
"Hi Lucy," I said with a cheery voice.  
  
"Lucy has been exposed to Project Christmas, Jack met her in Australia,"  
  
I was Dumbstruck.  
  
"I thought we stopped using that program years ago"  
  
Devlin looked at Jack and then turned to me "So did I."  
  
"Umm I am here," she piped up "so please don't talk like I'm not."  
  
"Look agent Vaughn the girl is valuable her linguists excels some of our best and her fitness is extremely good, she is a perfect agent." I nodded with understanding  
  
"When does my family get here?" she tried again to get our attention.  
  
"That is what we need you to do," He turned to me.  
  
Usually I would have turned something like this down, I would have left this to someone at a lower level but I went into the CIA to help people and here was evidence right here in front of my eyes. So I agreed and before I knew it I was on the next plane to Australia.  
  
We were five minutes too late.  
  
Another agency had heard of the girl and when they didn't find her they grabbed the four people who were in the house. My team tried to recover the family, we failed, and I was caught. Now I had training in dealing with pain but this was terrible anything they could find with a sharp edge was weapon. There was one lady there, only one; she was a tall brunette with a thick Russian accent she went by the name of Irina Derecko.  
  
Some of the scars from what she did to me are still there. I kept my mouth shut. It was her idea about the tattoo she thought I would be a useful agent in the future. I told her to go fuck herself. She didn't take it well. They tattooed their symbol onto my chest; it's not big thank god for that. Usually that wouldn't be enough to make an agent quit. It wasn't enough for me. The face of the girl did it. I could never go on a mission again for years; the crying face when I told her that her mum and dad weren't going to arrive was enough to keep me up at night.  
  
I still visit her at the safe house they transferred her too. She is amazing. Four weeks ago she pick pocketed a CIA agent, escaped and got red streaks through her hair. It looks really quite good if I do say so myself. Eric Weiss was not happy. I thought it was hilarious I haven't let him live it down that he was tricked by a fourteen year old.  
  
Every day when I walk in the cell of the women, who murdered my father, all I can think about is when she will recognise me. Then I don't think I will be able to return. The idea she wanted to use me as an agent sickens me. Imagine working for someone who shot her own daughter. When I walk in there I feel like she can see through my shirt to brand that she put there so many years ago. I'd never tell Sydney this she doesn't need my problems put on her she has so many of her own.  
  
Sydney stopped reading. A lot of the sympathy she had for her mother was evaporating faster than water on a boiling day. How could that kind of thing happen?  
  
She fell asleep at seven am that night.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Michael Vaughn reached onto his bedside table to write another day into his diary and was surprised to find it wasn't there. He thought back to the previous day. He had taken it to work cause he hated writing reports so he had written it instead. Ah it was in his Jacket pocket. So he just had to find his jacket now where was it.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He had given it to Sydney last night. She would have found it for sure, it wasn't like he had hidden it but Syd wouldn't read it she understood about privacy. The again she was a spy.  
  
Shit.  
  
******** Okay Diary entry wasn't very good but I didn't expect it too be more then one part so when I think of better Ideas it will pick up. PROMISE.  
  
Sydney Games xxxoooxxx 


	3. Does that mean he loves me?

Author note: Okay Sydney is going to play a big part in this one but he won't say he loves her cause it just makes it more boring for me and if he doesn't I have the next time we meet all planned out.  
  
****** It was Sydney's day off, not that she got many of those and what a perfect day to have a day off- NOT. She had promised herself that she wouldn't read anymore of Vaughn's diary but it was just sitting there and it looked so tempting. She just HAD to read it her fists were clenching and unclenching. She had flicked through all the TV channels and gone for a huge run but nothing seemed to get it out of her mind. He was a complete mystery to her. She had no idea about his past or whether the feelings that she had tried to push into a box and lock up until the SD-6 takedown were returned. That was one of the things she really wanted to know. Finally her spy instincts got the better of her so she picked it up and kept reading.  
  
They begged me to come back but I didn't they bribed me "a raise, a car, a new house" I said no to every one but I kept myself in shape. I know that I could take out half the field agents easily about a quarter would be a little challenging and then there are people who I would never beat ever but would like to try.  
  
Examples The Bristow Family, How Jack Bristow who must practise being unpopular in the mirror daily and Irina Derecko that cold blooded murdered had an amazing, talented, nice daughter like Sydney Bristow never ceases to amaze me.  
  
Okay when she walked into the CIA office with the Bozo red hair I swear she kinda scared me about as much as her parents do now (and that is a hellva a lot) but I've seen what she can do and how she is on the inside and It makes me admire the fact that she can be so strong yet so so.well I don't know what you call it maybe it hasn't been named yet.  
  
I don't talk to anyone about Her except one. Lucy, The fourteen-year-old girl, being in a safe house sort of stunts your social life so she lives off mine and plus she is never going to tell. She tried to live off Eric's for a while but his social life consists of drinking and trying to break his record of women dated at the same time (I think the record was 5 one from 4 different departments and one who was out side I think 2 were long distance.) Anyway I have never seen a girl this young be this eager to hear about a thirty year olds ramblings about his double agent, about how he has to break up with his beautiful blonde girlfriend cause he doesn't love her that way the only thing I didn't tell her about the break up plan was why I don't love this woman. I thinks she knows, I would be surprised if she didn't because she is one of only people outside the CIA (although she is trained) that can read my face. I have become terrible at masking my emotions. I was not surprised that Devlin tried to get me kicked off the case cause of an emotional attachment. Okay I was a bit surprised because at that time I didn't know I was that easy to read. I know better now.  
  
Okay I have to point out that Devlin may be right. I am a bit emotional attached to Sydney. Okay fuck that I am fully emotionally attached to Sydney and always think maybe I should resign as her handler give her someone else. But then I meet her when she is upset and she just looks so sad. I know I could never just pack up and leave like that. That is something I would never do to anyone I cared about.  
  
Sydney put the book down, was that a yes I have feelings for Sydney that out go friendship. Or was that I think of Sydney as more than a colleague but she isn't Girlfriend material. As far as she knew he could be seeing some other girl and she would have no idea. God she hated that.  
  
**Meanwhile somewhere in LA***  
  
Michael Vaughn was sitting next to the phone. She will have found the diary by now. If you call now she will know something is up and her spy skills will kick in and she'll read it. If you don't call she might read it anyway. Michael felt a serious headache coming on.  
  
If only he could remember what he wrote in there. Did he mention enough for Syd to realise how he felt.  
  
God he hoped not.  
  
***** End this chapter********  
  
Okay I got really good support for the last chapter and I am really surprised!!! Thanx guys. Anyway I hope you liked this one. If you don't like it just full stop don't post a review that says you hate it but if you have constructive criticism feel free!!!  
  
Anywayz I have three ideas for the next one which one should I use;  
  
Francie or Will (please specify which) finds the diary and has a read. Next one I make Sydney really guilty and make Vaughn write about his father and how great he was. OR the next scene is the warehouse and Sydney can't make up her mind whether or not to show Vaughn her true feelings cause she's not sure whether he likes her (like he wouldn't)  
  
Anyway 1,2 or 3 you guys tell me. (oh wow that rhymed) 


	4. A perfect moment

Authors note: I got varied opinions about what I should do but someone wrote in and said "leave Will and Francie out of this one." They were right. So its number three *****  
  
Sydney was lying by the phone when he called trying to work out what Vaughn meant when he said he cared about. *Cared is such a variable word I mean you can care about your mother but you wouldn't date her. Oh fuck it is written is English yet it is still a fucking mystery what the hell it all means.* Suddenly the phone began ringing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Joey's Pizza"  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
*Oh fuck not yet I haven't worked it out yet. I could just tell him. It would be his loss if he said no. Yeah right Sydney the hottest guy on the planet is going to be at a loss if he doesn't go out with you. He'll just pick up another gorgeous blonde* Sydney thought her mind wandering to Alice. *Okay just get up or you'll make him worried. Yeah you wish him worried about you being a little late for a meeting. You are dreaming.*  
  
She went into her room and grabbed his diary and jacket, making sure the diary went back into the pocket it came out of *He was a field agent, he'll notice. Hmm field agent that is where he got the toned body of his.* She ran into a kitchen and wrote a note to Francie.  
  
Hey France,  
  
I had to get out of the house for a while. I'll bring back ice cream.  
  
Luv Sydney.  
  
And she ran out the door, still having no idea what the hell she was going to do.  
  
*** At the warehouse****  
  
She hesitated outside the warehouse. * Come on you need the counter mission. * She sighed and walked into the dirty warehouse the clicking of her high heels echoing loudly in her ears. Vaughn was slumped over and looked up when she entered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
*God his voice is sexy, Oh shut up Sydney pay attention he's saying something, why does he look so happy did he get himself a new girlfriend or something*  
  
"Hey I got your jacket."  
  
"Okay this is really big news." His eyes shined with an excitement that she had never seen before.  
  
*Let me guess you have realised that you are in love with me regardless that I am spawn of the devil and you are going to whisk me away to a tropical island where I can get away from it all. Oh shut up Sydney, quit dreaming*  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well we sent a couple of agents out on a mission last week and they didn't come back with what we wanted but with information on SD-6 that will significantly cut down the time we need to take them down."  
  
"Wow that's amazing how much will it cut it down by." * How long until I can tell you that I love you?*  
  
" Like we have set a date."  
  
"Oh and when is that?" *Why won't he just tell me. I hate suspense.*  
  
"November the twenty-seventh." (I don't care what the date is at the moment.)  
  
"What that's like next week."  
  
"I know, It is also my birthday"  
  
*Oh my god next week. I can tell him next week. Aaaaaaaaah I can tell Francie next week. I can introduce her to Vaughn. Okay Sydney better react before he thinks you are retarded. *  
  
"Oh My god, Oh my god."  
  
She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. * Oh god what the Hell am I doing. He hasn't pulled away though. That's a good sign, right? I should tell him now. But what is he is just shocked? Oh he could just be shocked.*  
  
What happened in the next moment shocked them both.  
  
Sydney looked up at Vaughn.  
  
"This is almost perfect." She said.  
  
"And what would make it perfect?" He questioned  
  
"This," and she kissed him.  
  
Vaughn didn't kiss back. (A.N. You must hate me for this line but please read on.)  
  
They broke apart. "Oh god Vaughn I am so sorry I didn't know you didn't.. I gotta go."  
  
She turned without another word and sprinted out of the warehouse.  
  
*Now you've stuffed it. He doesn't love you, he doesn't love you*  
  
And then it began to rain, Raindrops mingled with the tears running down her face.  
  
When she reached her car she was in such a state she couldn't even get her car keys out to unlock the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car. For the second time today she found herself in Michael Vaughn's embrace, she cried, her whole body shaking, into his chest, powerless to do anything else.  
  
She looked up as he brushed away the tears that were running down her face.  
  
"I love you more than you could ever imagine, don't let anything make you think otherwise."  
  
Her eyes widened and he kissed her. The kiss was full of unspoken emotions. Things you could never say in words. A perfect moment. Sydney didn't want it to end.  
  
"Now how about I give you your counter mission?"  
  
And he led her back into the warehouse.  
  
************ Authors note: Wow I have to congratulate all the people who successfully write loves scenes it is really hard. Sorry this took so long, it's SUMMER here (and it is like 14 degrees what a sad place I live in) luckily I am going to Brisbane for Christmas (it is HOT there) So I have been kinda caught up with real life. Anyway. ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!! (It will either be a Diary entry from Vaughn or just a normal thing, I haven't decided.) Thanx for reviewing. 


	5. Articles and Happiness

Authors Note: Okay I got this idea for the start in the middle of the day during my dads client party where I had to stand around and be nice to all these stuck up Toorak tarts with their stupid range rovers. I hope you like it.  
  
*********  
  
My name is Will Tippin. I suppose you have all probably heard of me, Yes it's me Will Tippin the heroin addict. Before I explain how it got to this I'll explain a bit about me. I've always had a hopeless crush on one of my best friends, Sydney Bristow. About 2 years ago Her fiancé died, she was devastated. The police never found out whom the killer was I decided that my friend deserved to know the answers. That if she had the answers and I gave them to her our relationship would progress. I didn't know what I was getting myself into; it took me ages to realise.  
  
I learnt too much, I found out about SD-6 and the CIA, things that my best friend was involved in, things that could get me killed. And I had written a story about it. One day I was kidnapped and my editor sent my story to print. If I hadn't of pretended to be addicted to heroin I would not be able to tell you this now because I would no longer be living.  
  
SD-6 was an organization that was part of the alliance of twelve, enemies of the United States. SD stands for "Section Disparu" or the section that doesn't exist. It was an organization that lied to its agents and told them that they were working for the CIA. It was headed by Arvin Sloane, who was initiated into the alliance after he eliminated his wife. That is what Sydney believed for seven years. The front company was a bank called Credit Dauphine and Sydney made us believe that she was going on bank trips. We never suspected anything. We didn't even realise that after Danny's death that SD-6 came after her or that her father saved her life. That was when she went to the CIA, that's when she met Michael Vaughn, her future CIA handler. My perfect beautiful friend was a double agent.  
  
You may wonder why I am able to publicly tell you all this. Yesterday at 9:00 am a CIA team led by Michael Vaughn, Jack and Sydney Bristow stormed sub level 6 of the Cedit Dauphine building. Yesterday SD-6 was taken down and yesterday my friend was set free and the murderer of Daniel Hecht was brought to justice.   
  
******* It was the 28th of November and Sydney Bristow was sitting In Francie's restaurant with Michael Vaughn's arm around her waist. Yesterday had been perfect and Arvin Sloane's face had been a classic, she going to remember it for the rest her life, as she had taken a photo of it.  
  
Sydney POV "Hey, I can't believe Will is late. It is his celebration too." Francie exclaimed trying to sound annoyed but I could see she was smiling.  
  
"Give him a break Francie, he is probably still moving stuff into his office." I say in his defence. Will chooses this moment to walk in the door and we wave him over.  
  
"William Tippin, Where have you been?" Francie chides as Vaughn and I watch in amusement.  
  
"Oh give me a break Francie I was moving stuff."  
  
"Congratulations on the article," Vaughn says.  
  
"Thanks mate." I notice immediately that the jealously that was so obvious yesterday when I arrived from the takedown has lost it's intensity, I know that it will hang around for a while yet though.  
  
Will takes a seat a big smile on his face.  
  
"I am so glad that I am not Will the drugged up reporter anymore."  
  
"Well I am glad I never have to wear one of those way to short stupid dresses I had to wear to on half those missions."  
  
Vaughn leans over and whispers in my ear "I actually quite liked how you looked in those."  
  
I punch him playfully on the arm.  
  
"God Sydney never ever punch anyone again I am going to have a bruise for weeks."  
  
He is only half joking.  
  
My father is the next to join our table. I guess this means that he is taking up my offer on dinner.  
  
"Well done on the article Mister Tippin." He says but it doesn't sound mechanical  
  
"Thanks, but please call me Will."  
  
As the waiter comes over to take our orders and I finger the new necklace that Vaughn has bought me, I realise that this is how I want to feel for the rest of my life.  
  
Happy.  
  
I know that it won't always be this perfect but hey, that's just the way life is.  
  
*********** Authors note; Hey So that's the end. If I feel like it I may write a sequel but I have really good idea for a song fic after I heard this really awesome song yesterday. It is PERFECT. Anyway thank you guys soooo much for you reviews. (I actually just thought of something for the sequel.) 


End file.
